Take Control of Me
by Sofia Bee
Summary: Natasha and Bruce meet up at a nightclub and things get a little heated.


**Take Control of Me**

Part 1 of the **_Tease you until I see you_** series.

Accompanying song: My High from Tinashe

Fandom: Avengers

Pairing: Bruce Banner / Natasha Romanov 

**_We've been living in a fantasy_**

 ** _I said we've been living in a fantasy_**

 ** _I told ya that I don't wanna make a scene_**

 ** _I said please don't let go of me_**

 ** _No, don't let go_**

It was a little past midnight when Bruce entered the dance club on a rainy Friday evening. As expected, the club named BASQUE was dark save for the flashing lights around and full of an array of different people all enjoying the atmosphere on the dance floor. The music wasn't too loud as one would expect from a typical nightclub, just enough to feel the vibe without losing your hearing. The establishment wasn't exactly his cup of tea, but it would have to suffice at the moment. He was in search of something, and was determined to find it.

The bar was easy to find and thankfully not overly crowded. "What can I get you?" The bartender asked as he placed a coaster in front of Bruce. "Gin and tonic," he replied before taking in his surroundings. Yes, this club was very different from the other nightclubs he'd frequent on occasion. There were 3 designated bars on the lower floor that surrounded the dance floor and the second floor was loft style balconies that looked down on the dance floor. A few couches could be seen upstairs through the shadows and some random people looking down over the railings. The music didn't overpower your senses nor did the flashing neon lights. You could still hold a conversation at the bar without screaming you lungs out. Yes, this place would definitely suffice.

With one elbow leaning against the bar, he sipped on his second Gin & Tonic as his head bobbed absentmindedly to the music. An eclectic taste of EDM, Progressive House, Trance and the odd Top 40 played overhead or what Bruce would call his running/workout music. There were many attractive women around, a few he made eye contact with, but he wasn't all too interested. No, he was looking for something specific.

 _And then he saw her._

Up on the second floor stood a beautiful woman clad in a plum coloured spaghetti strap dress and black heels. Her long dark brown curls cascaded beautifully over her shoulders and was slightly pinned back with a few stray curls blowing across her delicate face. She stood slightly slumped over the railing, he hands clasped and her eyes scanning the dance floor. It was as if she too was looking for something, hunting her prey, just like him.

"You ready for another pal?" The bartender asked. "Yes," Bruce replied without moving his gaze from her, "And a drink for the lovely lady up there." The bartender scoffed and shook his head. "Don't even try it buddy. Four other guys already tried to buy her a drink tonight and she refused them all." Bruce chuckled. "Don't worry. She'll accept this one."

 ** _You better moan you want me to the beat tonight_**

 ** _You better hold on tightly if I try to fight_**

 ** _The pot of gold I'm hiding is for you to find_**

 ** _You better go down on me while I feel my high_**

Bruce instructed the bartender to make her an Aperol Spritz and take it to her. He watched as the bartender approached her with his offering and much to the bartender's surprise, she accepted the drink after she glanced over at him. Turning to face his direction again, she locked eyes with him and smiled. He lifted his drink to toast with her and she did the same and smiled before taking a sip of her offered cocktail. He took this moment to finish his own drink in one small gulp and made his way up to the veranda to see her.

The back of her hips were now resting against the railing as she faced him when he came up the stairs. It was as if she was expecting him. "Good evening," he said, slowly making his way towards her. She smiled. "Good evening. Thank you for the drink." Though it was dark upstairs, a bit darker than at the bar, he could easily see how the silk dress hugged the curves of her hips, thighs and breasts wonderfully without being too tight. The heels accentuated her caramel legs beautifully and the loose curls around her face did nothing to hide the dark red painted lips or dark smokey made up eyes of hers. Stunning was the only thought that came to his mind.

"My pleasure. You come here often?" He asked, looking her up and down as he approached her. She pursed her lips a little before letting out a little shrug. "Often enough," she replied, her own eyes scanning him once over. She couldn't help herself and pressed her lips together before licking them in front of him. The sight of that sent shivers down his spine and all he wanted was to feel those lips on his, but little did he know that she had the exact same desire at that moment. God, she was beautiful.

"Looking for somebody?" He continued, closing the gap between them. He grasped the railing on either side of her, locking her within his body. The soft silk of her dress against her hips grazed his thumb slightly and he briefly wondered if her skin underneath was just as soft. "I was," she began, looking up to meet his eyes, "but I think I found him."

"Really?" He asked, lowering his head to graze her neck softly with his lips. "I should be so lucky," he whispered against her ear that in turn sent shivers down her own spine. She crooned a little at the action before turning into his arms to face the dance floor just in time for the new song to start. And just their luck, it was a slower sensual song. With her back now against his chest, she arched a little and pushed her hips back into his crotch. Making small sensual movements with her hips, she grinded into him, causing him to groan a little. His hands clutched the railing a little tighter and the knowledge that she was affecting him made her smile. He continued to place little feathered kisses on her neck and exposed shoulder.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" He huskily breathed, his hot breath against her sensitive skin causing her to gasp a little. She turned her face to the side, their lips merely apart. "Natasha," she whispered, moving her hair to the side to grant him better access. He hummed his approval and latched his lips to her neck, sucking and nibbling on the skin as she continued to roll and gyrate her hips into him. As the song intensified, his hands left the railing and instead found themselves gripping her hips, helping her along to the rhythm of the music, the feeling of his grip through her dress sent her hormones into overdrive and her head fell back against his shoulder, her hand reaching to stroke the back of his head. He took this opportunity to snake one hand down and under her dress and the heat of her skin made both of them moan softly.

"Oh," she gasped when his fingers ghosted over the fabric of her thin panties. Her hands now gripped the railing as one of his hands slipped under her panties and between her moist folds and his other hands gripped her hip to pull her closer. He hummed his approval against her neck at the feeling of her wetness. She was ready for him, and if the bulge in his pants was any indication, he was ready for her too. He intensified the rhythm of his fingers and pretty soon she found herself riding his hand to a point of insanity.

"Let's go," he whispered against her earlobe before releasing his hands and turning her to face him, much t her dismay. But her disappointment at the loss of his fingers sound disappeared at the look in his eyes. His gorgeous orbs were filled with desire, hunger and lust to a point where he looked almost feral. "Where?" She teased, the tip of her tongue now teasing his lower lip. He growled at the action before pulling her in for a searing kiss. He kissed her lips for long moments softly yet firmly before parting her lips with his tongue, seeking permission to enter her mouth. She gladly parted, granting him all the access he request. Melting in his arms, her arms banded around his neck and she pulled herself closer to him, her heaving chest against his. When they finally parted, she was dizzy with desire but kept wanting more.

"Anywhere where you can wrap your legs around my face."

 ** _Baby, What you think you're doing to me?_**

 ** _On my knees, take control of me_**

 ** _Without warning, the storm is coming  
Without warning, that storm is coming_**

 ** _Come on baby_**

The cab ride back to her hotel was absolute torture. Pure torture. The torrid little physical fest in the club was put on hold when they entered the cab. They kept quiet in the cab and she stared out the window as her hand stroked him through his pants, completely oblivious to the driver. Bruce was finding it harder and harder to keep his cool but she clearly enjoyed the game they were playing and he would play along as long as he could. Thankfully for him the hotel lobby was bare save for the front desk clerk that was preoccupied with the computer screen to even notice the erection he was trying to hide as they made there way to the elevator. They remained silent as they waited, until they got in. When she pressed the button to the 22nd floor he was on her the second the doors closed. She grunted when her back hit the wall of the elevator but she made little complaint as she wrapped her legs around his waist when he lifted her. They kissed passionately, Natasha moaning into his mouth as he pushed harder against her. It took all of her energy to get back to her feet when they reached her floor and even more to open the door as he nibbled her neck when she fidgeted with the keycard.

Somewhere on the way to the bed, he ripped the dress off her body and she managed to unbutton his shirt. They came crashing to the bed, Bruce on top of her. He braced himself on his arms as to not crush her under his strong torso. She lay underneath him clad in her blue bra and panties and he made a mental note that it was his favourite color. Her brown curls framed her face around the pillow and her lips were swollen from their torrid kisses. He smiled at her, noticing the sparkle in her dark brown orbs. She smiled back at him and bent her knee, causing him to sink deeper into her.

"Come here," she whispered before pulling him down in a delicate kiss. Her fingers ran through his hair as he intensified the kiss. Reluctantly he broke the kiss which earned him a moan of protest, but he wanted to kiss other parts of her, every part of her. He feathered kisses down her neck to her collarbone before reaching the rim of her bra. "Very nice," he murmured against her skin, causing goosebumps to appear and her nipples to strain painfully against the lace material. "Please," she begged, not being able to handle much more torture. But Bruce wasn't listening, he was going to punish her for teasing him so with her gyrating. He teased her nippled with his teeth through her bra, stopping her hands when she tried to unclasp her bra. She whimpered and moaned as he continued to tease her and gasped loudly when his hand again slipped under her panties and between her legs.

He moaned loudly at feeling how wet she was and he needed to taste her. He'd been dying to all night and he was finally having his way.

At the first swipe of his tongue Natasha moaned as loudly as Bruce did. He expectedly licked and sucked on her, her clit pulsing with sensations over and over again. He added two fingers as she sucked on her clit and she couldn't help herself and rode his fingers and his mouth while clutching his head. He loved the sweet taste of her an the way her body was reacting to him. This sexy young beautiful creature lay beneath him completely at his mercy as she begged him for more and he could hardly keep his own composure. When she rode out her second orgasm into his mouth, he lapped at all her juices, loving the taste of her on his tongue and lips. Exactly as he imagined she would taste like.

Panting as he kissed his way back up her body, she snaked her hands between them, finally having him in her hands. He was hard and hot and the hissing sounds he made as she slowly stroked him indicated to her that he was more than ready for her. She made an attempt to flip him over on his back, but he would have none of it. "I want you now," he growled, pinning her hands above her head. And in one swift motion he thrusted himself into her. He silenced her scream of ecstasy with his mouth, kissing her roughly as he pumped into her roughly. She moaned hard against his lips, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts. The motion caused him to go deeper, much to both their delight. She could feel her climax reaching and screamed out her orgasm and he soon followed suit, coming hard into her and crashing down onto her. Both of them were covered in sweat and panted hard for long moments, moaning softly at the feeling of still being in each other.

 ** _You better moan you want me to the beat tonight_**

 ** _You better hold on tightly if I try to fight_**

 ** _The pot of gold I'm hiding is for you to find_**

 ** _You better go down on me while I feel my high_**

As soon as Bruce gained his composure, he lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"I missed you," he whispered, a content look on his face. She chuckled softly shifting a bit so he sank a little deeper into her, "I can tell." She sighed and kissed his chin. "I missed you too baby." Cupping his face in her hands, they looked each other in the eyes for a moment before she blushed. "I'm so happy you are back."

And this was the game they played whenever they reunited. Bruce and Natasha had been together for a while now but ever since Ragnarok, Bruce had been sent away for prolonged amount of time for various missions and every time it got harder and harder to leave her but to make up for it she made it more and more exciting every time they reunited. Their little adventures expanded over the world and she couldn't be happier. Not sure housekeeping at the hotel would feel the same way.


End file.
